


Itunes Drabbles

by ShirleyAnn66



Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Non-canon Character Death, a little depressive, another old old old fic, mention of canon character death, original characters/original universes, series of drabbles, some implied violence/torture in one or two of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirleyAnn66/pseuds/ShirleyAnn66
Summary: Drabbles written in response to an Itunes shuffle challenge.Well, I don't have iTunes or an iPod (I know!  I know!) so I had to settle for YouTube.  And yes, I know they're all old songs.  Then again, so am I, so I guess it evens out!  :DAnyway, here are the results.  First cut/draft so please excuse any typos.





	Itunes Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**   I do not own anything or anyone to do with Jericho, CBS or anyone who may have a claim on that universe or those characters.  I just like playing with them.  A lot.  :)  No profit is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. 

  1. [Pinch Me ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u3NE6UuaLiY&feature=BFa&list=PLEDDE5D7153E514F3&index=75&shuffle=153812)– BNL (Original)



She looked out the window and sighed. Just another gloomy day, she thought, narrowing her eyes against the sun. She surveyed the dishes piled up on her kitchen cupboard and calculated how many sinkfuls it would take to get every dish clean. She felt tired just thinking about it.

She grabbed her coffee and wandered back to the bedroom. Flicked on the TV and found nothing but talk shows, crappy reality TV, and documentaries she's seen before.

She felt heavy, her shoulders bowed by some invisible weight she never seemed able to shake. She sipped her coffee and contemplated actually getting dressed for a change.

She felt tired just thinking about it.

She glanced at the small piece of sky she could see through her curtains. Not quite blue enough, she decided, then flicked to the documentary she'd seen least and let the day inch by.

  1. [Dust on the Bottle ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uNkF_ZpQ4eg&feature=bf_next&list=PLEDDE5D7153E514F3&index=179&shuffle=153812)– David Lee Murphy



Beck tucked the picnic basket in the back of the truck and covered it over with the tarp that was always in the back. He hopped in and drove to City Hall.

“What are you doing?” Heather asked laughing as he ushered her away from her office towards the truck.

“I'm wife-napping you,” he said with a boyish grin and she blinked at the warmth and mischief in his eyes.

She grinned at the picnic basket and the meal and was suitably surprised by the bottle of wine he brought out. She shook her head and marvelled at how much the man beside had changed from the grim military man who had first arrived in Jericho.

  1. [All Summer Long ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uwIGZLjugKA&feature=bf_next&list=PLEDDE5D7153E514F3&index=15&shuffle=153812)– Kid Rock



It had been a great summer, Beck thought fondly. No crises, no road gangs, no major battles. They'd settled into a routine. Almost. They were still facing shortages of – well, everything – but since the weather turned warm, it seemed like everyone had decided to just take the summer off and enjoy the fact that they had survived another harsh winter.

He glanced over at Heather, lying on her back on the towel they'd spread out over the grass beside the swimming hole on the Green ranch. He felt like a teenager again, he thought. They were out here almost every night and half their afternoons. They'd meet Jake and Emily, Eric and Mary and anyone else who could show up, drink a little bit, sing songs, and dance. He shook his head. He could hardly believe it himself. He'd been so rusty the first time Heather had laughingly dragged him up beside her he'd almost cut and run from the gathering. He was glad he'd stayed, he thought, as he leaned over and dropped a kiss on Heather's nose. 

  1. [Daddy Never Was the Cadillac Kind](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v5R-T_YF-wU&feature=bf_next&list=PLEDDE5D7153E514F3&index=66&shuffle=153812)– Confederate Railroad



There was only one cadillac in town, and Heather was the only one by now who could keep it running. It was an old Cadillac, but it had been kept in pristine condition by Mrs. MacDugall in support of her funeral home. Over the years since the Attacks, it had been pressed into service for many things. It had been part of the barricade on the bridge the first time Ravenwood came to town. It had helped haul supplies from the trading posts before the ASA came. It had burned up the highways between the towns during the Civil War.

And it had been used far too often for the purposes it had been built for. Johnston Green. April Green. Bonnie Richmond.

And now for Gail, finally being laid to rest beside her husband.

  1. [I Wish It Would Rain ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vh94WNjV8Ck&feature=bf_next&list=PLEDDE5D7153E514F3&index=52&shuffle=153812)– Nanci Griffith



Beck sat at his desk, a small glass of scotch by his side, the picture of his wife and daughter in his hand. He looked at the picture, lovingly tracing every curve and line of his wife's face, trying to remember how her eyes lit up when she smiled, trying to remember the things that made her smile. Trying to remember the sound of her voice – her laugh.

It had been almost two years and he was finding that while his love for his missing family was still strong, it felt like his memories were fading away. It didn't help that he had no one who had known them – who could help him remember.

He glanced up, startled as he realised Heather was standing in the office.

“Tell me,” she said softly. 

  1. [Bama Breeze ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vfhNKK7rkhw&feature=BFa&list=PLEDDE5D7153E514F3&index=46&shuffle=153812)– Jimmy Buffett



The crowd at Bailey's was in a relaxed mood. The songs they were playing on the jukebox were slower, more mellow than usual. Even so, Beck was surprised when Heather put her hand on his arm and asked him to dance. Her eyes were huge and he could tell she was half-prepared for him to turn her down.

To his surprise and hers, he gave her a half-smile and nodded.

He wondered if he'd made the right decision when she moved into his arms and fit against him like she'd been there before. Like she belonged there. Maybe she did.

  1. [She's a Miracle ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vjidCLOo3Y4&feature=bf_next&list=PLEDDE5D7153E514F3&index=186&shuffle=153812)– Exile



It was a split second – maybe even half a second. They were under attack, mortars falling from the sky, dirt and shrapnel exploding in the air and falling all around them.

Beck was immediately in engagement mode. This was what he did, after all. But as he and his men geared up and headed out, he glanced out the window of his humvee in time to see Heather in the midst of the carnage as she left Mimi, Kenchy and Gail with a wounded man they'd obviously just dragged out of the street and headed back into the street for another one. He'd never loved her more. 

  1. [Stand a Little Rain ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wEnIWTVGWoU&feature=bf_next&list=PLEDDE5D7153E514F3&index=165&shuffle=153812)– Nitty Gritty Dirt Band



The argument came out of nowhere and was incredibly inconsequential in afterthought. But it was the last time he'd seen her before the attack on Jericho, before she was taken prisoner. Now he wished they only had stupid things to argue about. Instead, they were trying to navigate through the aftermath of her captivity, of the punishment she received for daring to love him. To be with him. He didn't like the vaguely puzzled look in her eyes; that look that said she didn't understand why they did what they did to her. She didn't understand why this had happened to her.

But she still looked at him the same – and at this point, he'd take whatever miracles he could. He only wished he knew how to help her get through this. All he could do was tell her he loved her, and always would. 

  1. [Hula Girl at Heart ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wDWd47m-TSY&feature=bf_next&list=PLEDDE5D7153E514F3&index=47&shuffle=153812)– Jimmy Buffett (Original)



She walked along the beach. She almost hears the sucking sound as her skin soaked up the sun. Yeah, it was bad for her skin – blah, blah, blah – but she needed the sun, the heat, the light. She was alone on the beach with only a few people far off in the distance.

She stopped, closed her eyes and lifted her face to the warmth. With a laugh, she spread her arms and slowly began to twirl, feeling the heat on her face shift, the resistance of the sand beneath her feet, the lap of water against her toes. She spun faster and faster, the sun making bright red sparks in the darkness behind her lids, until finally she stumbled and fell.

She landed on her bum and laughed as the waves washed up against her.

  1. [Authority Song ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wsEwK69LXjQ&feature=bf_next&list=PLEDDE5D7153E514F3&index=157&shuffle=153812)– John Mellencamp



Heather stood at the door of the cell, her hands tight around the bars.

She'd been in a cell like this before. In New Bern. Wondering if she was going to live or die – and assuming she was going to die. This time, she wasn't so sure.

Beck was pissed, and in retrospect, calling him a coward may not have been her brightest move. But that stubborn, hard-headed, blind...good man needed his ass kicked in order to see there was something else going on here. That they – Jake and Hawkins and everyone in Jericho – weren't the bad guys. That there were reasons for the things that they'd done, if he would only open up those damn (gorgeous) eyes and see.

She pressed her forehead against the bars and closed her eyes. Of course, he might come to his senses too late and she'd be in Loomis Ridge, in another cell, wondering if she would live or die. Or wondering if she'd be able to hold out against interrogation and protect her friends.

######


End file.
